Rooftop rendezvous
by kyo23
Summary: Sometimes we've mistaken to fall in love to someone who just used us to gain something. And when they've got what they want they would just left you empty handed. Is this love? Is this stupid? AyaXRei


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first one shot story^_^ I'm not sure if you would like it but I hope you would. It's kind of different to my "A lotus love". Since I still couldn't think how to continue my first story I just wanted to try to write one shots fro a while. **

**I do not own Super gals**

**xxxxxRooftop Rendezvousxxxxx**

"Arigatou ne, Aya-chan" the brown haired guy smiled as he held the pitch black haired girl's hand. The girl can't help but feel warm and fluffy inside. Her cheeks suddenly flushed like ripe tomatoes. She couldn't look straight into his brown eyes and she seemed to be short of breath. All of a sudden she just became so clumsy and she couldn't do things properly in front of him.

'Til next time Aya-chan, ja ne" the guy waved his hand as he walked away from Aya who was standing near the back window of their classroom. Aya just watched him leave to have a chat with his friends and a big sigh just came out. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing" Aya's brown orbs stared at the black cloudy sky as she leaned by the window.

Kouzuki Katase has just recently transferred to Seishuun Gakuen. At first he had difficulty in adjusting to the school. He doesn't have any friends and he was just a loner who would always go to the school library. There, he met Aya Hoshino. Aya has always been staying at the school library every afternoon. She considered it as her second home. She spent most of her time there, whether it's for an assignment or just simply recreation. Katase and Aya enjoyed each other's company. They would always talk about their hopes and dreams. They also talk about silly stuff and about love and friendship. Aya treasured each and every of those moments.

Aya always help Katase with his assignments and projects. Later, Katase gained popularity in school. He became one of the top students and he gathered lots of friends. Aya was very happy to see her special friend becoming a "somebody" but she felt that she was about to lose something. As days passed, she seldom sees Katase in the library anymore. He would just see her if he needs something regarding school requirements.

A while ago Katase was thanking Aya. Their class had a quiz. Katase forgot to study since he preferred to hang out with his friends. During the quiz, he sneaked to get answers from Aya. Aya who was also one of the top students would definitely answer the quiz without difficulty. The poor girl had no choice but to help him since their friendship would be broken if she refused. Katase cheated in order to pass the quiz. He didn't want to lose his friends and the reputation he already built.

**In the rooftop**

"Katase-kun" the pitch black haired girl uttered as she was sitting beside the door. She curled up to reach her knees and buried her face when suddenly the door suddenly opened. A guy entered and he was quite in a bad mood. Aya's brown orbs stared at the guy. He wasn't that familiar to her but he knew he was not from her class. The guy just straightly made his way to the front and he was staring the grounds of the school. The wind felt warm as it blew Aya's long hair. Aya's eye glasses got blurred when suddenly the pitch black haired guy asked.

"What do you like about him?" He put his hands on his pockets

"What?" Aya tried to clear her eyeglasses with the use of the tip of the blue coat of her uniform.

"Kouzuki Katase" He turned his head and his azure eyes were glued to the girl. He had such a nonchalant face and an intimidating aura. His cold voice was fearsome which made Aya momentarily stunned.

"Are you one of his companions?" Aya tried to hide her fear. She faced him and tried to look directly into his cold eyes.

"Do I look like one?" The guy retorted with an irritated expression. He came closer to the girl. Aya quickly rose in order to flee but she was caught. The pitch black haired guy placed his hand on the wall beside Aya. He cornered her and spoke"If I were you, you should stay away from that person if you don't want to get hurt"

"What are you talking about?" Aya's eye brows meet. She got confused

The guy took his hand and grabs the doorknob. "Rei Otohata, remember the name" Then he left.

Aya was really frightened. She reached for her chest and feels her strong heartbeat. She was having cold sweat and had difficulty in breathing. Meeting him was really unpleasant but there's one thing she knows and that is to stay away from him.

**The next morning**

"Have you finished my report" The brown haired guy approached Aya as if he was panicking.

"Katase-kun, gomen. I also had requirements to finish so I hadn't finished yours" The pitch black haired girl bowed as she was asking for forgiveness.

"What?! I thought I could count on you!" Katase was in fury. "I should have not asked for your help in the first place!" He was trembling in anger.

"But I'll try to……….fin…ish it……." Aya slowly spoke as Katase turned his back and hastily walked away from her.

Aya was spaced out the rest of the class. She can't forget the words of Katase. It was echoing in her head repeatedly. She's walking in the lobby as if she's not looking where she's going. She felt weak. As she was staggering her way to the roof top, she came across the cold guy she was avoiding. She accidentally hit his right arm with her left shoulder. She just continued walking as if she hadn't noticed anything.

"I told you before, stay away from him" He spoke.

Aya suddenly came to her consciousness and remembered that familiar cold tone. She suddenly stopped.

Silence……………..

"I knew that he'll hurt me sooner or later……… but………" tears suddenly formed on the corners of her eyelids. "………but I……I just can't stop seeing him." She turned her back and faced him. She placed a smile on her lips as warm tears slowly fell on to her cheeks.

The pitch black haired guy took steps to get closer to her. His arms slowly raised and embraced her. Aya just cried. She cried till she has no more strength. "I felt so stupid" she continued sobbing. The guy just patiently listened to her. He was not the same person that Aya met before. He was not really a cold. In fact he has a warm heart unlike that cheat Katase. It is just not that visible because he has different ways of showing it.

Few days later, Katase became the person he was before. He lost his friends, his academic achievements, his reputation but most of all; he lost a vey good friend. He was trying to win her back but he couldn't. He would always visit her in the library and accompany her during his free time. Aya was sometimes tempted to forgive him but the pain he inflicted is too much. If he only knew how much he means to Aya, how much he sees him more than just a friend. But it's hard to put together what has already been torn.

As Aya went to the roof top, she was nervous but she doesn't know why. It is as if she was expecting for something. When she opened the door and saw only a spacious floor, she was quite sad. She knew he wouldn't come but there's something inside her that tells her to go there. She just sat beside the door. She curled to reach her knees and waited patiently. Time passed and it was getting dark. The school is about to close but she still insisted to wait. There was still no sign of him and so she decided to go home. The lights on the school were dimly lit. She was on her way to the entrance when she saw a silhouette. She quickly ran as she saw the shadow was moving. As she reached it, she slowly moved her brown eyes way up. Her heart was beating fast but when he saw him she was filled with joy.

"Otohata-kun" she slowly spoke.

Rei who was walking away suddenly stopped.

"I was waiting for you at the roof top" Aya slowly moved closer to him. "I would just like to thank……you…the other day."

"You shouldn't have waited" he answered while facing opposite Aya

The pitch black haired girl felt sad. She thought that it just served her right because she was being stubborn to wait on someone who's not coming.

Silence……………………………

"There's no need to thank me "He started walking away again. "See you tomorrow then"

"Wait" Aya cried.

Silence…………………………..

"I can already stay away from him from now on!" she yelled enough for him to hear

"Good then" Rei placed a smile. "It would be a lot easier for me to let you fall in love with me"

The pitch black haired girl smiled as she watched him disappear into the shadows.

* * *

**Please do review............^_^**


End file.
